The Diary
by FreeSpirit21
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have a daughter. Will returns after ten years and is free of his curse. This is the diary of his now eighteen year old daughter as she travels the seas with her parents onboard the Black Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could have written about every day that I've been at sea since my father's return. But, sadly, we just made port for the first time in a while yesterday, where Mother bought some parchment, ink, and pens for me. From now on, I'm going to write every day, about anything that happens while on the Black Pearl.


	2. Chapter 2

We've been at sea for several months. I've lost track of the time, but Father and Uncle Jack still remember. It's so strange being a pirate. I've considered myself a pirate since my first time on a ship, nine years ago, after my father returned. Mother tells me that I'm not, in fact, a pirate. But she is a pirate lord and Pirate King and Father was Captain of the Flying Dutchman for ten years before being released from the curse by the sea goddess that they've told me stories of. I have pirate blood in my veins. However, Uncle Jack says I'm not a true pirate until I've tasted rum. Mother says it's a vile drink, but Uncle Jack really seems to enjoy it.

Father is so protective of Mother and I. He rarely lets me out of his sight. I suppose he's just making up for lost time. We came across a merchant ship a few days ago and he made me stay below deck the whole time. I have to constantly remind him that I'm not a child anymore, I'm almost nineteen years old. I know how to handle a sword as well, he and Mother taught me. Mother started teaching me before Father had even returned. I was nine when my father returned, but a remember the day so well. The green flash was absolutely beautiful. Mother and I were both so excited to see him. I was so worried that Father wouldn't like me. When he arrived on shore, he ran and hugged Mother and I. I felt silly for doubting a father's love.


	3. Chapter 3

Father doesn't see anything wrong with me being a pirate, but Mother still hopes to keep me somewhat civilized. I've met some very nice people while on this journey, but others haven't been so kind. Captain Barbossa was kind, but very frightening. He told me stories stories of my parents and Uncle Jack. Funny stories and scary stories of how he once tried to kill my mother, but Father and Uncle Jack rescued her. I love hearing stories about my parents, it gives me hope of finding someone of my own someday.

I'm sitting in the crow's nest, avoiding any work that Uncle Jack might make me do. I like to sit up here and look out at the sea. It really is beautiful. I'd rather be at sea than on land. I can't believe Mother made me wait almost ten years to leave land. When Father returned, we went on pirate adventures with Uncle Jack, and I've been on a ship more than I've been on land.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"We've been attacked. We thought it was a harmless merchant vessel. My crow's nest has been destroyed, but I seem to be the only one concerned about it. My parents are more concerned about my injuries. I have a slash across my stomach and a small cut above my left eye. It really isn't that bad, but they're making me stay in my cabin and rest. They both keep coming in and checking on me and it's getting rather annoying./p 


	5. Chapter 5

I've been captured. They came on the ship in the middle of the night, silent as ghosts. I managed to grab my diary before they grabbed me, hiding it in my shirt so they wouldn't see it. I want to be able to write everything down that I think of, in case that is all that's left. I don't know who my captors are, or if anyone heard my screams and came looking for me. I know Mother and Father will find me. Uncle Jack can use his special compass. I'm so scared. I'm sitting in the brig of my captor's ship, bleeding and aching. My head is spinning and my entire body is weak. I've been beaten and tortured, but I don't know what they want. I don't know what any of the men look like, it's always too dark to see. One of the men cut me with his knife. He cut my face very badly and ripped my shirt and cut my chest. I'm scared that torture will not be the only thing they do to me. But I feel sorry for these men. If I'm found, they will have to answer to the Pirate King, the former captain of the Flying Dutchman, and Captain Jack Sparrow. My captors most likely won't survive.

But right now, I'm terrified, bleeding, and in desperate need of my parents' embrace. I don't want to die on this ship. But I know that I am going to die soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I've fully recovered under the watchful eyes of my protective parents. I had to stay in my cabin for a full week. I wasn't even allowed to sit in the new, rebuilt crow's nest. Mother says that since the cut above my eye is healed completely, I can leave my cabin. She feared I would get an infection from being around all the dirty men on the ship. They never bathe, it's quite disgusting. Uncle Jack said that he rebuilt the crow's nest just for me, "since nobody else ever uses the bloody thing." He's the best. He's also almost as protective as my father. I should be used to it by now though, I've been sailing with both of them for nearly a decade. Uncle Jack always calls me the Pirate Princess because Mother is the Pirate King. They should really change the title to Queen, though. It's kind of strange.

The new crow's nest is even better than the old. I love new things. I missed being up here. I feel like I'm on top of the world, seeing everything around me. It's one of the best feelings. Sitting up here, I feel like a real princess, looking down at her loyal subjects. Someday, I'll be captain of my own ship. It will have the same name that Uncle Jack gave me. Or perhaps the less regal name that he gave me when I was growing up. Little Beastie. I think I like that one better.


End file.
